Dinner Party
by jennykate75
Summary: With the curse broken, Snow and Charming host a dinner party with the ruling couples of adjacent kingdoms and Rumplestiltskin to discuss next steps against Regina. But memories of their lives in both worlds cause more problems and tensions then they realized - much to Emma's amusement. Fluffy farce containing Rumbelle
1. Chapter 1

Snow unpacked her last box in her vast Victorian home, placing the last glasses into the kitchen cabinet. She didn't have much to bring from her small apartment. Charming gave his house to Abigail and Frederick, and came with very little as well. Luckily their new home was fairly well furnished: Rumplestiltskin offered them the house next door to his with a protection spell around it — for his normally hefty rent, of course. Snow knew the real purpose was to keep an eye on them — and convince them to be his allies.

Emma had not been gung ho about her family having anything to do with Rumplestiltskin. In fact, she wanted out of Storybrooke altogether, especially now that magic was back. But Henry was adamant that they stay.

"Just for two weeks," he pleaded, just as he had done to get her to stay originally. "Your parents are here. Haven't you always dreamed of meeting them? Haven't you always wondered what they look like and why they left you?"

She rolled her eyes at his sentimentality. "Kid, my name's Emma, not Little Orphan Annie." But she fingered the talisman around her neck as if it were Annie's gold locket. And in the end, she reluctantly agreed to stay.

She and Henry moved into Snow and Charming's house: three generations under one roof. Henry took the big front bedroom on the second floor and Emma relegated herself to the third-floor attic.

Emma was having trouble adjusting to life with parents. Henry was in seventh heaven. Snow White was his grandmother and Prince Charming was his grandfather — and they spoiled him like grandparents should. But in Emma's eyes, they were acting like his parents — and she was the one left out. She didn't know how to approach them and they didn't know how to approach her. They were her age — her peers, not her parents. Henry was trying to help, but in the end, she found herself reverting to a sullen teenager, escaping to her third-floor hideaway when situations became too uncomfortable.

Snow stepped off the step stool and folded the box she had just emptied. She watched her daughter and grandson eating Cheerios while her husband read the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Emma and Henry," she diplomatically began, "I wanted you two to know that we're having a few couples over for dinner tonight — the ruling families of kingdoms adjacent to ours — to discuss next steps now that magic is in Storybrooke."

"Why those people specifically?" Emma asked with her mouth full of Cheerios.

Charming folded his newspaper down so he could see his daughter. "With the curse broken, we should have been transported back," he explained. "And for some reason we weren't. We need to discuss next steps — plan for how we can get back and what we will do once that happens."

"It's only good for all kingdoms if we have camaraderie," Snow added, desperate for Emma understand her motives. "Tonight we meet with the ruling families, tomorrow we go to the convent to see the fairies, and tomorrow night we reunite with the dwarves."

"Cool!" Henry noted with enthusiasm.

But Emma was skeptical. "Ah, so this is the first move in a political strategy," she surmised, shrugging. "No big deal. I can make myself scarce. With magic in town, it seems like I'm always working 24/7 anyway."

Snow frowned. "Oh Emma, no. Please come. You're always welcome at our table."

"But I'm not a ..." She paused. She meant to say that she was not a member of a ruling family, but she indeed was. She changed her tactic. "… part of a couple."

"You're Henry's mother. You and he are a couple of people we sure care about," Snow offered.

Emma raised her eyebrow. Snow understood her message and looked down at her hands. Charming poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Fine," Snow sighed with resignation. Then in an attempt to connect, she looked at her daughter teasingly. "You can be Rumplestiltskin's date."

"Ew!" Henry responded.

Charming choked on his juice and pointed at Emma. "Hey, no daughter of mine is ever going to have anything to do with HIM romantically! Don't even joke about that, Snow."

Emma folded her arms and teetered on the back legs of her chair, uncomfortable at Charming's protectiveness.

Snow laughed and kissed her husband tenderly. "Dating is the last thing on Rumplestiltskin's mind right now, I'm sure."

"He did care about it at one time," Charming mentioned offhand. "He had a True Love, but she died."

Emma sat forward and the chair plopped to all four legs.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

Charming's eyes twinkled. "He told me."

Snow looked at her husband skeptically. "When did you two find time to confide in each other?"

Charming swirled his orange juice in his glass and looked thoughtful. "You women have slumber parties. We men have sword fights."

Henry shook his head and sighed. He sometimes didn't understand adults. He tried to steer the conversation back to the dinner party. "So Rumplestiltskin is coming. Who else?"

Snow counted the couples on her fingers. "Ella and Thomas, Ariel and Eric, and Aurora and Phillip."

"Ella — as in Cinderella?" Emma scratched her head. "Isn't that Ashley — the one who made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and then reneged?"

Snow nodded.

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, like that's not going to be awkward."

"We are all adults," Snow stated. "I'm sure it will be fine."

At six o'clock on the dot, the first guests, Aurora and Phillip, arrived. They were an elegant handsome couple in their late 40s, early 50s.

"Aurora and Phillip," Charming greeted. "So nice to see you." He offered Phillip his hand. "How are you doing?"

But Phillip looked perturbed. "We can't leave the house without running into some young man who comments on my wife's fabulous cougar exploits. That's how I'm doing."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It was the Curse! I didn't know you existed. Are we really going there again? Haven't we talked this topic to death?"

Phillip grumbled, "I would have thought so too, except the men keep coming out of the woodwork."

Aurora sighed in exasperation and turned to Snow and Charming. "He is exaggerating. Hello Charming, and Snow, darling," she kissed both on their cheeks. "How are you doing? Hopefully better than I am."

"Oh, hanging in there," Snow smiled.

Phillip kissed Snow on the cheek and then eyed Charming. Charming knew what he was nonverbally asking.

"Hey, don't look at me," Charming defended, putting his hands in the air. He led the group into the living room. "I was in a coma. And married to someone else. And I was faithful. Well, until I met Snow…"

The awkwardness worsened as Charming's voice trailed off and they sat down. Thankfully the doorbell rang again to distract them. Snow and Charming stood.

"I'll get it," Emma offered, sprinting down the stairs. "Please — let me — spend time with your guests." She offered Aurora and Phillip her hand and they both shook it. "Hi, I'm Emma. Snow and Charming's …" the next word caught in her throat, " … daughter."

"Yes, our Savior," Phillip noted with a slight smile.

"It's so nice to meet you," Aurora beamed.

Emma nodded and smiled in return as she walked to the front door. She opened it only to find a redhead standing next to Dr. Whale. Her jaw dropped at the implication.

"Oh God, you have got to be kidding me. YOU are Prince Eric?" Emma asked aghast.

Emma turned to her mother, who looked equally uncomfortable standing behind her daughter.

"Something wrong?" Charming asked, stepping forward to greet his guests and offering Eric his hand to shake.

"No," Snow responded softly, patting her husband's arm. "I'll … tell you another time," she whispered. She smiled as she greeted her friends. "Come in, come in." Then she hastily retreated to the kitchen.

Aurora stood and adjusted her dress. She tried to look as dignified as possible, but as Eric approached, she looked at the floor. "Hello, Eric," she mumbled.

"Aurora," he nodded and mumbled in return, barely able to glance at her.

Phillip noticed the interaction and raised his hands in the air. "Oh gods, not him too!"

"Eric," Ariel asked in confusion, "what's going on?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I'm just thinking that maybe we shouldn't have come."

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"Emma!" Snow called from the kitchen. As much as Emma wanted to stick around to hear Eric's explanation, she reluctantly retreated to the kitchen.

Henry was sitting at the kitchen table. Snow was taking the roast out of the oven and needed Emma's assistance.

When they placed the roast on the carving board, Emma couldn't help cracking a smile. "Well, I guess this explains why he wanted to watch Splash on his Betamax before sex, doesn't it," she snickered.

"What?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Emma!" Snow chided her daughter.

"Nothing, Henry," Emma replied singsong, trying not to laugh. "Something adult that you're grandmother told me that you weren't supposed to hear."

Snow glared at her and grabbed the carving knife.

"Hey, if we don't laugh, Regina wins," Emma defended, grimacing at the thought of angering her mother when the woman held such a sharp instrument.

"I'm glad someone finds this funny," Snow noted as she harshly started carving. "Then you can be the court jester tonight. Alleviate this tension."

Emma grinned. "Happy to help."

The doorbell rang again. Snow glared at her daughter and Emma understood what her mother was trying to tell her.

"Yes, I'll answer it. And I'll behave," she promised.

Emma answered the door for Ella and Thomas. Rumplestiltskin walked up the path as they entered and Emma held the door for him.

"Sorry we're late – our babysitter Grace was late," Ella explained. She and Thomas greeted everyone warmly, but eyed Rumplestiltskin suspiciously as she nodded at him.

"Hello," they grumbled.

He nodded back at them. "Hello."

Aurora and Phillip were oblivious to the interaction because Phillip was glaring at Thomas.

"Stop giving him that look, Phillip," Aurora chided. "I did NOT sleep with Thomas. Tell him, Thomas."

Thomas looked completely befuddled.

Emma shook her head and exhaled slowly. Oh, this party was getting interesting. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Henry exiting the kitchen to enter the living room. She stopped him in the doorway.

"Henry, go introduce yourself and distract them. But after that, you and I are going to eat in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Because I suspect copious amounts of alcohol are about to be consumed."

Henry looked at his mother in confusion.

Emma stepped forward and tested her theory. "Who wants a drink?" she asked.

Everyone replied in the affirmative in various different ways at once.

Emma smiled, finding her purpose for the evening: bartender. She began taking drink orders and tried to be jovial and cordial to put everyone at ease. As she mixed the drinks, Henry diffused the tension by talking about himself and the things he was doing at school.

As Emma returned with the cocktails and the guests started settling into the living room, the doorbell rang yet again. However, instead of distracting everyone positively, everyone froze in fear. The only movement occurred as their eyes darted to each other nervously.

Everybody who had been invited was here. Who could that be?

"It can't be …?" Ariel began in panic.

"She would not be able to even make it to the front door," Rumplestiltskin answered confidently.

"Unless she found a way to," Ella offered, glaring at Rumplestiltskin suspiciously.

Rumplestiltskin glared right back in offense. One could say whatever one wanted about him as a man, but one did not insult his magic.

Snow finally popped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Charming, you aren't going to get that?"

Charming stepped forward. "Snow, wait …"

But it was too late. Snow opened the front door. The guests inhaled sharply in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow opened the door to find a chocolate cake in front of her where a face should be.

"Hello!" a pleasant female voice chirped behind the cake. The woman peeked around. She was a beautiful brunette with piercing, bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"My name is Belle and I live next door. I made you a cake to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Snow's face lit up. "Belle! So nice to meet you! Please come in." She took the cake from Belle. "I'm Snow, and this is my husband Charming."

Charming stepped around his wife, relieved that the visitor was not Regina, and offered Belle his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Belle."

The other guests relaxed and rose to say hello — all except one, who sat looking wide-eyed and fearful.

"Oh, you have guests," Belle flinched in embarrassment. "I don't mean to impose." She froze when she saw Rumplestiltskin. They exchanged questioning glances, but Belle broke the gaze as she was introduced to guests.

"Have you met Rumplestiltskin?" Snow asked.

Rumplestiltskin reluctantly rose from his seat and walked toward them.

"Yes, we've met before," he declared with a twinkle in his eye and an uncomfortable smile. "It's nice to see you again." He extended his hand.

Belle gingerly shook it. "Likewise," she replied stonily.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Snow and Charming and scratched his nose. "I, um, can vouch for our neighbor," he stated. Belle bristled at his last word. "Regina caused her great pain during the curse. She is on our side."

Snow placed her hand on Belle's arm. "Oh, then you must stay for dinner."

"Yeah," Henry agreed, "we have an extra seat next to Mr. Gold, I mean, Rumplestiltskin," Henry noted. Getting the names right post-curse was tricky. "You can be his date."

The other guests laughed at Henry's ludicrous idea. Rumplestiltskin stared at the floor and tried to look dignified.

"Oh joy," Belle mumbled.

Emma smiled, the only one to overhear Belle's comment. Belle had some sort of beef with Rumplestiltskin — and that was a point in her favor.

"Please everyone, have a seat in the dining room," Snow instructed. "Henry made place cards. I'll just put this cake in the kitchen and bring out the meal."

"Oh, let me help you," Ella offered.

"Me too," Ariel added.

"Come on, kiddo," Emma grabbed Henry's neck playfully, "let's get you some dinner." They followed Snow, Ella and Ariel into the kitchen.

Aurora and the men retreated to the living room to retrieve their drinks. Belle and Rumplestiltskin were left alone in the foyer.

"You said you had business to attend to this evening," Belle hissed.

"This party IS business," Rumplestiltskin whispered. "I'd much rather be home with you indulging in that chocolate cake."

"Well, you aren't the NEIGHBOR I made the cake for," Belle's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Rumplestiltskin flinched and exhaled in exasperation. "They have no business knowing about us," he insisted. He started to say more, but Emma walked in carrying a bottle of wine in each hand. He stepped away from Belle as casually as he could. Emma squinted in suspicion, but became distracted when she saw the dining room table.

"Henry?" she called into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he answered, sprinting out with a large glass of milk, doing his best not to spill any.

"You set the table for 10," she noted. "I told you we were going to eat in the kitchen."

"Oooohhh nnnoooo," Henry stated emphatically, plopping down into a chair. "I'm not missing a word."

The guests found their seats while Charming sat at the head of the table. On Charming's left were Henry, Emma, Phillip and Aurora. On his right were Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Thomas and Ella. Snow brought the roast in and placed it on the table. She took her place at the end opposite her husband, in between Aurora and Ella.

The guests passed their plates and served each other, digging into their meal with gusto and engaging in everyday, mundane conversation that relaxed them. Most talked about their jobs, while Ella spoke of her baby and her burgeoning shoe collection. Belle and Rumplestiltskin remained mostly silent, choosing instead to observe and listen to everyone else.

With plates cleaned, bellies full, and wine glasses emptied, everyone sat back and complimented Snow on a phenomenal meal. Snow beamed.

"Thank you. But I suppose we should get to the purpose of this get-together, besides good food, drink and company." She smiled. The meal had gone well and those at the table enjoyed camaraderie; she winced that it might have to end with this necessary change in topic. "What are we going to do about Regina?"

Rumplestiltskin rephrased the question. "What is the best way to find out the Queen's plans?"

The guests exchanged looks. Snow was the first to speak.

"We need someone on the inside," she suggested.

Henry's eyes widened. "I could be your spy!" he offered.

"No way, José," Emma stated emphatically. "You are what she wants. Who knows what sort of magic she'd use on you." She turned to Charming. "There has to be someone else."

Charming snapped his fingers. "Abigail! She and the Queen were friends."

Rumplestiltskin looked at his plate. "I was rather expecting her and her husband to be here this evening."

Snow and Charming exchanged glances. "We thought under the circumstances things would be too uncomfortable," Snow explained.

Rumplestiltskin glanced around the room, a smile slowly creeping over his face. "Of course. Because things have been so comfortable thus far."

The couples squirmed as memories from earlier that evening materialized. Emma snickered. Belle kicked Rumplestiltskin under the table.

Charming interceded. "I think something happened between Regina and Abigail that stopped their friendship."

"That doesn't mean they can't become friends again, if the situation is right," Snow suggested. "The kidnapping could have changed Abigail's perspective on things, in theory. The curse was not horrible for her like it was for others, considering she …" Snow's voice trailed off as she motioned toward her husband. "Well, since Charming was in her life. And Regina losing Henry could have evoked Abigail's sympathy."

Eric nodded. "It's plausible. And we could work around it. Regina is fairly friendless right now. She may welcome Abigail into her realm more than we think." He leaned forward and exhaled slowly, gathering the courage to say what he needed to next. "However, you all need to be aware that anyone who Regina ever cursed or had power over cannot be involved in any recognizance activity. In the old world she placed a curse on me, and in this world she reinstated it so that I always reported to her and became obsessed whenever I saw red hair." He clenched his eyes shut and his face flushed in embarrassment. "I can't set foot in Granny's anymore now that my memories are back and I know how crazy I acted around Ruby."

Ariel shifted nervously in her chair. "We're going to have a lot to talk about after we go home, aren't we."

Eric pursed his lips and nodded, the pain evident on his face. Ariel placed her hand in his sympathetically. He squeezed it tightly and looked upon her lovingly.

Aurora asked quietly, "Could she only control people who she cursed or are all people cursed by anybody affected?"

"Only the ones she cursed," Rumplestiltskin assured. Aurora sighed and relaxed. He noticed Snow's lower lip quivering out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her. "But remember that True Love's Kiss can break even her most powerful magic. As long as you have each other, you have nothing to worry about."

Emma squinted and folded her arms in front of her. "Funny that you of all people bring up True Love's Kiss. You knew all along that would revive Henry. And yet you led me on a wild goose chase and nearly got me killed to retrieve an egg containing True Love — which you then tricked me into giving you."

Rumplestiltskin leaned back. "Ah yes, I was waiting for you to bring that up." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Simply telling you what to do would not have had the same effect. You needed to embrace your motherly instincts and discover their enormous power on your own." He sighed, leaned forward and folded his hands together. "Now, as far as the egg, that was different story. I know you are angry with me, Miss Swan, but Regina getting her hands on True Love would have been catastrophic. Look at what she did when she was most desperate! She played her trump card and released magic into Storybrooke, a feeble attempt to retain some semblance of control." He shook his head in dismay. "If she got her hands on bottled True Love? She would have manipulated it for her own use and though the curse may have been broke, none of you would have been reunited."

"And what right do you have to that bottled True Love?" Emma asked.

"More right than you think I do, dearie," Rumplestiltskin answered. "After all, I created it — everything legally obtained through the deals that I made."

Emma bit her lower lip in thought, processing his words. "So that bottle was your fail safe, something you had in your back pocket,"

"Yes." He smiled. "Or dragon's stomach, for that matter. A place where Regina could not find it and only you could retrieve it."

"And what are you doing with that bottled True Love now?" Emma asked.

Rumplestiltskin's mouth twitched. "Keeping it safe. Protecting it."

"Where?"

"If I told you, I wouldn't be protecting it, now, would I."

"But what's to say you won't use that magic against any of us for your own personal gain?"

"Nothing!" he answered. "But as your parents will tell you, I've done nothing but help them during their entire courtship and marriage. Isn't that so?"

Snow looked at Charming. Charming sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"So you're right, Miss Swan," Rumplestiltskin continued. "You have no assurances that I won't use it for my own personal gain — except the fact that I haven't thus far."

"That we know of at least," Emma grumbled. "But what I do know is that something that powerful should not be in YOUR hands."

"Are you saying that perhaps it should be in YOUR hands, since you are the product of it?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a grin.

"I'm saying that perhaps it should be in no one's hands," Emma answered quickly.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Unfortunately that's not an option. And between me and Regina, I'm the one whose agenda doesn't include making everyone miserable."

Emma snorted. "You do that well enough unintentionally then."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flashed in amusement. "Miss Swan, after everything we've been through, even you have to admit that I'm the lesser of the two evils." He looked around the room. "And are you really all that unhappy? You are reunited with your parents and your son, living in one of the nicest homes in Storybrooke, protected from Regina by magic thanks to yours truly."

Emma bristled. Rumplestiltskin grin widened.

"Or are you too afraid of being happy?" he continued. "Of becoming too accustomed to the feeling? Of possibly letting your guard down and getting hurt?"

Emma's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. Snow tried to intervene by steering the conversation back to next steps against Regina.

"Anyway," Snow began in a singsong manner, "tomorrow Charming will talk to Abigail, and if she's willing I'll mention the idea of Abigail as our spy to the fairies and dwarves."

Thomas cleared his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I think the less people who know, the better. No offense, Snow, I know they are your friends, but there's no need to put anyone at unnecessary risk. Frankly, I don't even want to know."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "I could wipe your mind…"

"No thank you," Thomas retorted.

Charming clapped his hands. "So that's settled. That's our solution. I'll go talk to Abigail and we'll brainstorm with the fairies and dwarves to see if they have any other ideas — without mentioning Abigail to them."

Phillip drilled his fingers against the table in thought. "We'll need to devise a way that Abigail can communicate with us," he noted. "She can't be seen talking to any of us."

Charming looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Rumplestiltskin, is that something you could help us create?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged and tried to quell his delight. "I'm sure something can be arranged."

Belle sat in awe. She knew exactly what was going on, though no one else did. The guests thought they were solving problems on their own, but Rumplestiltskin was standing behind them, pulling their strings. He always knew they would select Abigail. He knew Emma would question his betrayal, and he had perfected his reply, turning the tables in the end to remind Emma of her insecurities. He even found a way to cunningly blame Regina for the return of magic, even though it was all his doing. If Belle wasn't so mad at Rumplestiltskin, she'd be turned on.

She felt his hand brush against her knee. Her eyes widened. She looked at him askance. He moved his hand away, but he smiled at her slyly, reveling in his success thus far.

She knew he was looking to appease her without apologizing — while still getting his way. Oh no, she would not be his next manipulated victim. Yes, keeping their relationship a secret did have its appeal. But only if they were going to sneak into a bathroom together without anyone suspecting. If he wanted to be affectionate with her — even in their extremely limited way — it would have to be in public.

She rose anxiously, banging her leg against the table leg. She yelped and tried to hide the pain.

"Would anyone like cake?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow rose as well and took cake orders. She followed Belle into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we had to talk business in front of you," Snow apologized as she strode through the kitchen, "although luckily we had a respite from it for most of dinner." She opened a drawer and retrieved dessert forks and a triangular cake cutter. "How have you been adjusting to life now that our memories have been restored? I hope the curse wasn't too bad to you."

"Regina locked me up in the hospital basement as a mental patient," Belle explained as she picked up her chocolate cake off the kitchen island.

Snow gasped as she took cake plates from the cupboard. "Oh. Well, I'd say that's pretty bad then. Seems even worse than my experience, minus the whole being framed for murder thing." She led the way out of the kitchen. "What did you do to her?" She stopped herself short, causing Belle to almost drop the cake. "Or let me rephrase that: what did SHE PERCEIVE that you did to her?"

Belle readjusted the cake on its plate and hesitated. "It wasn't what I did as much as who I was associated with."

Snow's eyebrows rose in interest as she continued down the hallway. "Who you were associated with? Do you mean like a family member or a significant other?"

"Um, kind of the latter," Belle answered as they entered the dining room.

"Kind of the latter what?" Ella asked.

"Belle was just telling me about her significant other that Regina doesn't like," Snow explained as she took her seat.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened.

Belle backtracked. "Oh, no, I really wasn't talking about … I … I …" She started to panic and finally declared, "I don't have a significant other!" She placed the cake next to Snow and rushed to her seat, ashamed at having to lie.

"Oh Belle, I can help you with that!" Aurora winked, misinterpreting the reasons behind Belle's discomfort. "I'm sure there's a man out there for you somewhere. Most especially now that the curse is broken."

Belle pursed her lips uncomfortably as Snow cut and passed the cake around. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not looking for anyone right now. I've been told that I will one day enjoy True Love's kiss if I just have patience."

Rumplestiltskin's lip twitched. He did not like the direction the conversation was taking, especially when he had control of it prior to dessert. "Perhaps we should discuss how we are going to…" he began.

"Patience, smatience," Aurora chided, ignoring Rumplestiltskin. "How close are you to 30?" She watched carefully as Belle's cheek flushed. "That's what I thought. You have to go out there and claim True Love for yourself, or it will pass you by, and then some other woman will be your True Love's wife and having his children."

Emma didn't like Aurora's tone. "Yeah, that was called The Curse," she retorted. "And it's been broken."

Aurora's eyes squinted, assessing Emma. "For most of us it's been broken, yes. I wouldn't say that's the case for all, however."

Ella leaned toward Belle. "I have the phone numbers of a few guys who tried to pick me up at the bar, if that will help."

"What?" her husband Thomas asked bug-eyed.

"Before you proposed," she explained, as if this somehow would make the idea more palatable to him. "I wasn't seeking them out or anything! But Belle, you and I can go to the bar some night."

Emma stood before talk turned anymore inappropriate for her young son's ears. "Henry, why don't you and I eat our cake in the kitchen."

"Why?" Henry asked as his mother picked up her plate and his. He reluctantly chased his cake out of the room.

Rumplestiltskin followed Emma's lead. "Gentlemen, may I propose that we leave the ladies to their matchmaking and retreat to Charming's study to eat our dessert? We still have some logistics to work through."

Charming nodded and the men stood, all looking relieved to leave the table considering the turn the conversation had taken.

"Excuse us, ladies," Charming said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Belle's eyes shot daggers at Rumplestiltskin. He ignored her gaze completely and retreated. She didn't notice him hesitate in the hallway and turn to her, planning the best way to extricate her from this situation.

"Ella, I'd love to go to the bar to pick up men," she responded with a hint of venom at being deserted. Rumplestiltskin abandoned his plan, turned on his heel angrily and marched down the hallway.

Belle's anger dissipated as she heard him stomp away. As the ladies planned her attire for her evening of barhopping, Belle sighed and resigned herself to the fact that they were not going to stop matchmaking until she admitted the truth — to a certain degree.

"Actually, I do have someone in my life. But he's … he's not willing to commit at the moment. Or seemingly acknowledge our relationship in public," she lamented.

The females gasped.

"Oh honey, that's a terrible sign!" Ariel observed.

"Dump his ass!" Ella advised.

"Unless it's a nice ass. Is it a nice ass?" Aurora asked.

Belle's face flushed beet red.

"Ah, there's your answer!" Snow noted. The females broke out laughing.

"It's not like that," Belle defended. "We aren't like that."

Aurora raised her hands to stop her friends from laughing. "Wait, wait, wait, just wait one minute." When they quieted, she peered at Belle. "It's not like what?"

Belle didn't know how to answer.

"Do you mean it's not sexual?" Aurora tried to clarify.

Belle looked at her hands and reluctantly nodded.

Aurora shook her head sadly. "Oh honey, if you aren't intimate with him, then he's …"

"Gay!" Ariel and Ella finished in unison.

"No!" Belle insisted. "It's True Love, so he can't afford to …" She stopped herself from continuing and instead changed tactics to convince them. "He's just very focused on his work. He's trying to get his child back. It consumes all his energy." She knew her excuses sounded feeble. She wracked her brain for an example to prove them wrong. "The world doesn't understand him. You should have seen him when he accidentally walked in on me wearing one of his many purple shirts — and nothing else. Believe me, he is NOT gay."

Ella gasped, leaned back and covered her hand over her mouth. "I know who he is then!" she muffled.

Belle held her breath in terror. She hadn't meant to reveal his identity.

Just then, Emma and Henry walked by the dining room entryway.

"Henry, you can watch TV in your room until 9," Emma instructed, "and I'll be in to check on you later."

"Can't I go sit with the men?" Henry pleaded.

"No," Emma answered, indicating her word was final.

Henry trudged up the steps grumbling. Emma turned toward the women. She wondered why they were all grinning — and why Belle looked like she was about to be sick.

"Ella was just about to reveal who Belle's mystery lover is," Ariel summarized.

Ella leaned forward, pausing long enough to revel in holding everyone's attention. "Jefferson, our babysitter Grace's father. She told me he was filing papers at the courthouse to get her back. His neighbors have her because of the curse, and they don't want to give her up. There's going to be a big legal battle."

Ariel whistled in appreciation. "That guy on the hill with that huge house? Oh, you're right, that IS a nice ass."

"Well, in that case…" Aurora answered, turning the wine bottle upside down and shaking it so that every last drop landed in her glass.

Belle shook her head. The women didn't mean to be hurtful, but they were inadvertently exhausting her. "It's not him. Can we PLEASE change the subject? There must be something else to talk about."

Ella was the first to make an attempt. "Ok, I have a topic." The others leaned in close to hear what she had to say. "Ever since the curse broke, have you found," she paused for dramatic effect and looked around the table, "that sex is a million times better?"

Belle clanked her fork against her empty plate and scraped her chair against the floor as she pushed away from the table. She breezed past Emma and walked out the front door. Emma looked aghast at her mother and her mother's friends.

An older blonde who kept drinking and talking about sex. A redhead with a chip on her shoulder trying to cope with a husband's infidelity. A sweet brunette who had finally met her Prince Charming. And a younger blonde with a massive shoe collection about to talk about her own version of Mr. Big.

She wasn't living in a fairy tale. She was living in an episode of Sex and the City. And Charlotte was her mother.

Emma followed Belle out the front door. "Wait, Belle, please don't go," Emma called.

Belle stopped and collapsed onto the front steps in defeat.

Emma bit her lip. "I'm sorry that they were like that back there. You didn't deserve it." She lowered herself slowly onto the steps beside Belle. "But if you weren't around, they would have eviscerated me about my lack of a love life." She playfully elbowed Belle. "And you handled yourself with more aplomb than I would have."

"Thank you," Belle said. "It has been difficult. I don't know what I was thinking in coming here. I was hoping…" her voice trailed off.

"They are right though," Emma offered. "You shouldn't be with a guy who isn't willing to shout it from the rooftops."

Belle frowned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sitting alone with Belle was the only time since Emma had moved in that she felt comfortable at the house. She looked up and down the street.

"So which one is yours?" Emma asked.

Belle pointed to the pink Victorian on her left.

"You mean across the street?"

Belle shook her head. "No, the one next door."

Emma chuckled. "That's funny. That's Rumplestiltskin's house."

Belle pursed her lips and looked at her hands.

Emma's eyes widened. She started replaying conversations in her head. Then she remembered the body language Belle and Rumplestiltskin demonstrated toward each other.

"Oh dear God, please tell me you are joking."

Belle shook her head.

"You. And Rumplestiltskin." Emma clarified. "HE is your mystery guy."

Belle nodded.

"You two are in love?" she asked incredulously. "TRUE love?"

Belle nodded again, wincing at Emma's tone.

Emma's disbelief continued. "With each other?"

Belle looked at the porch ceiling and rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure no one else will." She sighed and folded her arms. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want to tell anyone."

Emma tried to collect her thoughts. "Probably because everyone would suspect he slipped you a love potion from that True Love he bottled." She turned to Belle. "Are you sure that didn't happen?"

Belle sighed. "We've been in love since before he bottled True Love." She absently curled a lock of hair around her finger with a dreamy expression in her eyes. "You don't know what he's like when you're alone with him."

Emma blinked. "Um, yeah I do. And I still don't see it."

Belle grunted in frustration and stood up.

Emma grabbed her arm. "No, don't go. Please, come back inside and have another piece of cake. I'll run interference and distract them from you." She was surprised to discover how much she enjoyed Belle's company. "Get some coffee into them too, for starters. They've probably moved on to other topics anyway."

Belle took a deep breath. She shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence and smiled.

As Emma and Belle stepped back inside, they heard Aurora say, "Ok, ladies, brainstorm. Who do we know who wears purple shirts on a regular basis?"

Belle cringed. But Emma saw disaster on the horizon. Rumplestiltskin exited the study fiddling with the cufflinks on his purple shirt as he headed down to the hallway toward them — ready to pass the dining room entryway.

Emma bolted forward to stop Rumplestiltskin from inadvertently walking past the lion's den. But instead she ended up stopping him in front of it.

He opened his mouth to speak when the four women shrieked in unison. Aurora dropped the empty wine bottle; it smashed against the hardwood floor. None of the women noticed. They stood staring at Rumplestiltskin with mouths agape, their entire bodies awash in realization.

Belle blanched.

Emma brought her hand to her forehead. "Oh shit," she cursed under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin looked behind him in confusion, wondering what had caused the ladies such amazement. He sent them a scathing look and turned to address Belle.

"I'm about to head out. Would you like me to walk you home? One can't be too careful these days."

Belle perked up at his offer for rescue. "Oh, um, yes, thank you."

Snow was the first to recover. She stepped forward to offer Rumplestiltskin an explanation for their behavior. "We were, um, just marveling at the fact that you're, uh," she pointed at his leg, "not limping." She smiled, pleased at her quick thinking.

"Yes," Ariel agreed, nodding a little too adamantly. "We just noticed you don't need your cane anymore. That's great!"

He glanced at his leg. "Yes, it healed thanks to magic."

"Not … thanks to …" Aurora was having trouble stifling her laughter. "… intensive physical therapy?"

The princesses burst out laughing.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Who needs physical therapy when you have magic, right, Rumplestiltskin?" Ella asked, trying unsuccessfully to compose herself.

Emma stepped in front Rumplestiltskin, blocking his view of the females. "May I have a word with you in private?" she asked out of the side of her mouth.

Rumplestiltskin followed Emma into the kitchen. When she stopped and turned toward him, he grimaced. "She told you."

"No, she didn't," Emma denied. "But you abandoned her with a pack of women who can sniff these things out a mile away!"

He folded his arms in front of him and shifted his weight from one foot to the other defensively.

"What's with the deception?" Emma asked. "She of all people should be the one denying a relationship, while you should be declaring it from the rooftops."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes darted around the kitchen like a caged animal seeking escape. "I am a private person, Miss Swan. That's all the explanation I care to offer."

But Emma was steadfast. "What are you so afraid of? Do you see her as a weakness?"

"Miss Swan, I …"

"A liability?

"…really don't see why this…"

"A way that someone could exploit you?"

"… should be any of your concern."

"Or is it because you know she deserves better."

His lips twitched. Then he merely smiled. But Emma saw a flicker of fear in his eyes before he suppressed it.

Emma sighed. "I'll be listening for you from the rooftops. But I won't hold my breath."

While Emma and Rumplestiltskin conversed in the kitchen, the princesses surrounded a visibly distraught Belle.

"We haven't made such a good impression tonight, ladies," Ariel lamented.

"Oh honey, don't mind us," Aurora assured, placing her arm around Belle's shoulder. "We don't mean any harm."

"Well, we don't mean YOU any harm," Ella clarified.

Belle bristled and her eyes flashed at Ella. "Derogatory statements about Rumplestiltskin affect me too. How would you feel if I made fun of your boring, generic princes?"

The princesses exchanged surprised glances.

"The girl's got spunk," Aurora noted, a hint of respect in her eyes as she squeezed Belle affectionately. "And your guy is definitely one-of-a-kind. He's got the smoldering intensity going on, which I suppose is attractive."

Snow and Ariel nodded. When Ella looked doubtful, Snow scowled and batted the back of her hand against Ella's stomach.

"Yes, uh, attractive," Ella reluctantly admitted.

"Please forgive us for being asses," Aurora continued. "This is the most fun we've had since the curse broke and all our memories returned." She cleared her throat and shook her head sadly. "As you observed earlier, this has not been easy for us, especially Ariel and me. We are still far from our Happily Ever Afters." She squeezed Belle once more and looked at her friends affectionately. "And that's why it's important for us girls to stick together."

"Come to a girls' brunch tomorrow at my house," Ariel invited. "We promise not to talk about HIM."

"Unless you want to talk about him," Snow added, "and we'll be supportive." She crossed her heart. "Promise."

"Because honey, as his girlfriend without benefits?" Aurora exhaled slowly. "You're going to need support."

Ella snorted. "Whatever her relationship is with him, she's going to need support."

Belle smiled. As much as she wanted to smack Ella, Ella's words rang true. She did need girlfriends in her life. "Thank you, I'll think about it and give you a …"

Rumplestiltskin stalked by and interrupted them.

"Good night, everyone," he proclaimed coldly. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Oh no, thank you," Aurora retorted. "I haven't had a laugh like that in ages."

Snow hugged Belle. "Nice meeting you, Belle. Thank you for the chocolate cake. And don't be a stranger."

After his terse goodbye, Rumplestiltskin raced out the door. Belle hustled to meet his brisk pace while Rumplestiltskin braced himself for the barrage of inevitable questions.

"Why don't you want your friends knowing that we're a couple?" she asked.

Rumplestiltskin calmly explained, "First, they are not my friends…"

"Well, they are the closest things you have to them."

"… and second, it's none of their business."

Belle grabbed his arm and stopped him in exasperation. He reluctantly stood before her but would not meet her gaze.

"I can't kiss you or do … other things. Why can't you at least acknowledge your love for me to others?" she demanded. "Why can't you at least give me that?"

Rumplestiltskin winced. To him the answer was obvious. "It's weakness. People will know that the best way to enact revenge on me is to hurt you."

"So you're doing this to protect me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course! Do you have idea how many enemies I have? I promised you protection and I intend to provide it. And to achieve that end, I have to leave you in anonymity."

Belle blinked. "But Regina knows. She's the one you have to worry about most. And considering that and what happened tonight, we can't keep it a secret now."

"Regina I can handle," he sighed. "The enemy I don't see is another story. Belle, if anything ever happened to you again…" his voice trailed off.

Belle wrapped her arm around Rumplestiltskin's waist and the pair began to stroll. "Maybe people won't see me as a target," she suggested. "Maybe they'll react more like, 'Oh, that's Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend. We better leave her alone.'"

He thrust his hands into his pockets and smiled, replaying her words of "Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend" in his head. He stared at a spot ahead in the distance and his eyes widened at an idea. He turned and grinned at her mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

He answered by sprinting past his house and crossing the street.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked as she chased after him.

Rumplestiltskin ran up the front steps of a house and rang the doorbell. Jiminy answered the door.

"Mr. G-, uh, I mean Rumplestiltskin," Jiminy declared in surprise, adjusting his glasses.

"Evening, doctor," Rumplestiltskin greeted. He motioned to Belle behind him. "This is Belle. And I love her."

"Oh, um, well…" Jiminy sputtered.

Then Rumplestiltskin turned and walked away.

Belle waved from the walkway in embarrassment. Jiminy waved back in confusion. Then, noticing that Rumplestiltskin was already at another front door ringing its bell, she rushed to catch up.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You want me to let people know my feelings for you," Rumplestiltskin answered with a twinkle in his eye. "So I am."

"Well, you don't have to do it THIS way!" she exclaimed. But she couldn't stop smiling.

Geppetto answered the next door.

"Hello," Rumplestiltskin greeted. "Meet Belle. I love her. Good evening."

Belle laughed as she followed after him. Jiminy and Geppetto exchanged shrugs with each other at their respective front doors.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Belle inquired.

"Well, I do have all of Storybrooke to cover," Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Ok, you proved your point," she admitted, blocking his path and grabbing his lapel affectionately. "Just promise me you won't deny having anything to do with me ever again." She feigned a pout that she knew drove Rumplestiltskin crazy.

Rumplestiltskin gazed into her eyes intently. "Most people tend to want to deny an association with me."

She took a step closer to him and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Well, I'm not most people."

They both stopped breathing and glanced at each other's lips. He broke the tension by picking her up over his shoulder and twirling her around. She shrieked in delight.

The princesses watched the scene from Snow's front porch. Snow looked perplexed and shook her head. "Maybe Regina had reason for keeping her in that mental hospital," she joked.

"Maybe they both need to be in one," Aurora countered.

"Oh, I don't know," Emma surmised, smiling at their levity as Rumplestiltskin carried Belle home. "We don't know their full story. I guess maybe I can see it."

Charming, Thomas and Phillip soon appeared out of Charming's study, speaking in hushed tones that included "don't trust him" and "let him think we trust him." Emma felt reassured that despite appearances, Rumplestiltskin was not calling all the shots.

Emma said her good nights to her mother's guests and climbed the stairs to check on Henry. Henry was in his room watching the Annie movie. Emma plopped down on his bed beside him.

"You mentioned Little Orphan Annie and it made me want to see this movie," he explained. "I know it's after 9, but you don't mind, do you?"

Emma shook her head. Ever since joking with Henry earlier that she was not Little Orphan Annie, she also wanted to see it.

The movie had just begun; Annie sat in the orphanage window, looking at the stars and dreaming of her parents. Memories of Emma's youth returned — memories she had spent much of her life trying to forget — nights spent shuttled to various foster families, sleeping in strange rooms and strange beds, with only her dreams to comfort her.

_Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straightening his tie.  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano  
He's sitting paying a bill.  
_

Like Annie, Emma used to dream of what her own family was like, a family that wanted her.

And she started looking at the world not as the cold, jaded, adult Emma, but as the warm, hopeful, little girl Emma. Emma imagined how her young self would react if she could see her life now: grown up and with her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, who did indeed want her. She had a son who was a good kid. And they were all together as a family under one roof, watching out for each other.

_Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays and art  
Betcha they're good  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me.  
_

Maybe in order to embrace her family, she needed to remember how much she had to be grateful for.

Before coming to Storybrooke, she felt like she had always disappointed that young girl. But suddenly her childlike self was in awe of her, impressed at all she had accomplished, of all she held dear. She had even slayed a dragon!

_So maybe now it's time  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe.  
_

Emma heard Snow and Charming climb the stairs. She could see them in the hallway flirting with each other. She watched, mesmerized by their affection. These were just the parents she imagined having as a child. And she had them. Actually had them.

_Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line ...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!  
_

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"Mom?" Henry asked, the first time he used that term. He read her thoughts. "It's OK. I used to wonder the same thing about you too."

Guilt overwhelmed Emma. She hugged Henry and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

She released a sob, but quelled any others to avoid breaking the spell of love surrounding her parents. But they heard and turned in her direction. When they saw their daughter's face, they rushed toward her in concern.

_So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of its kind ...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
_

Emma stood as her mother approached and Snow hugged her daughter tightly. Emma responded just as fiercely, burying her head in her mother's shoulders, while Henry wrapped his arms around them both. Charming surveyed the scene fondly and then embraced all three.

_Maybe_


End file.
